Las caras de la Luna
by Niky Orochi
Summary: Muy buenos amigos, un preciado tesoro mayor a cualquier otra riqueza jamás imaginada por ninguno de los cuatro Hunters es lo que obtuvieron junto a su licencia tras el examen, pero para dos de ellos estas emociones son aun mas fuertes [Leorio x Kurapika YAOI]
1. Rojo y azul

Cap. 1: "Rojo y azul"

Muy buenos amigos, un preciado tesoro mayor a cualquier otra riqueza jamás imaginada por ninguno de los cuatro Hunters es lo que obtuvieron junto a su licencia tras el examen; esto es lo que impulso a tres de ellos a dejas sus respectivas metas a un lado para recuperar al cuarto de su propia casa, o mejor dicho, de su propia familia.  
Gon, Leorio y Kurapika se encontraban bajo entrenamiento en la propiedad Zoldyck con el fin de poder entrar por la puerta principal dignamente y continuar camino hacia la mansión, contando con menos de treinta días delante, por haber entrado con visa turista a elección de Gon, los chicos no perdían el tiempo entrenando duramente durante día y descansado rendidos durante las noches en la habitación que compartían.

\- ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡Hoy casi abro la primera puerta primero!  
\- Creo que vas a tener que esforzarte aun mas para eso Leorio, Gon parece muy decidido.  
\- Jeje creo que los tres estamos haciendo un gran trabajo ¡Buenas noches!

Los dos mayores le devolvieron el saludo al niño y se acurrucaron en sus camas entregándose al cansancio... O al menos no el joven Kuruta, algo lo tenía inquieto, dio un par de vueltas en la cama pero lejos de encontrar una posición cómoda se encontró con un pequeño visitante de ocho patas caminando entre las sabanas, en un movimiento rápido la hizo volar de la cama sin recibir mordida alguna pero el encuentro basto para que sus ojos se tornaran escarlata. Rápidamente se calzo y salió de la habitación buscando la fresca brisa nocturna en su rostro para calmarse.  
La tranquilidad de la noche tan solo se veía afectada por el rondar de los animales nocturnos de la zona, insectos, algunas alimañas buscando su comida y el susurro de los arboles meciéndose lentamente, creando una tranquila atmosfera que destenso su cuerpo y mente, incluso al escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban hacia él.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- Si, gracias Leorio, lamento haberte despertado ¿Gon también está despierto?  
\- No te preocupes, él duerme como un perrito, se esfuerza duro cada día para ver a Killua.  
\- Me gusta eso de él, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no lo deja en paz hasta lograrlo.

Ambos sonrieron al recordar el entusiasmo del menor gracias al cual ahora se encontraban allí.

\- Si quieres vuelve a la cama, yo daré una vuelta y me acostare en un rato.  
\- Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo.

La brisa soplo un poco más fuerte rodeándolos, el rubio se abrazó a si mismo con algo de frio ya que solo había salido con la ropa que suele llevar debajo de su tabardo, a lo que automáticamente Leorio se quitó su saco ofreciéndoselo.

\- Toma, supuse que no habías traído abrigo.  
\- No, gracias, yo... Bueno, gracias.

No pudo negarse ante la insistente cara del más alto y se envolvió en aquel saco azul un par de talles más grandes que él, apoyándolo en sus hombros sin usar las mangas cruzándose de brazos.

\- Vas a ser un gran doctor, siempre estas preocupándote por los demás.  
\- Principalmente por los que más me importan.

Leorio miro aquellos celestes ojos dedicándoles una sonrisa y Kurapika nervioso por algún motivo que desconocía desvió la mirada. A pesar de conocerse hace relativamente poco habían atravesado muchas situaciones y emociones fuertes juntos, y eso era algo que ninguno había experimentado antes con nadie más.

\- Gracias... Tu... También me importas... Todos ustedes son muy importantes para mí.

Sonrió nerviosamente pero ni el mismo entendía aquella sensación que lo invadía, si bien lo que había dicho era verdad sentía que no era exactamente lo que quería decir.

\- Kurapika...

El más alto lo tomo repentinamente de una mano atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, cruzando fugazmente miradas bajo la brillante luna llena, a partir de ahí para Kurapika cada segundo transcurrió lentamente como una secuencia de imágenes donde no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, viviéndolo como si tan solo fuera un espectador viendo como Leorio acortaba la distancia entre ellos depositándole un beso en los labios.  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cayendo en lo que sucedía y de inmediato un oscuro pensamiento se apodero de su mente rompiendo el momento tanto como el beso separadose violentamente de su compañero al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano.

\- ¡No soy una de tus mujeres!

Leorio abrió la boca con intenciones de explicarse pero ya era demasiado tarde, sin tiempo a nada aquellos ojos escarlata se perdieron en el bosque junto al sonido de sus pasos apresurados sobre la graba, y sin dudarlo comenzó a seguirlo.

\- ¡Kurapika! ¡Espera!

Miro hacia todos lados mientras corría en la dirección que lo vio salir, pero fue inútil, lo había perdido en la oscuridad del denso bosque, se detuvo un momento apoyando las manos en sus rodilla recuperando el aliento y volvió a mirar a su alrededor disgustado.

\- ¡Maldición!

El rubio desde la rama de un árbol lo vio alejarse frustrado por el camino donde había venido ¿Que acababa de suceder? Angustiado apoyo la cabeza contra el tronco mirando el estrellado cielo mientras abrazaba aquel saco que desprendía su característico aroma a after shave. Su mente se encontraba muy confusa pero su corazón aún más.


	2. Una promesa

Cap. 2: "Una promesa"

Al día siguiente todos amanecieron en sus respectivas camas, algunos más frescos que otros, comenzando la rutina diaria de entrenamiento impuesta por el portero de la mansión, dando todo el entusiasmo y animo de siempre desde temprana el alba hasta entrada la noche donde se despidieron de su entrenador dirigiéndose a su habitación para descasar un día más cerca de su objetivo.  
Los tres se encontraban frente a la puerta cuando de pronto Gon se detuvo.

\- Emmm... Creo que mejor iré a correr un rato, aun no tengo sueño ¡Que descansen!  
\- Cuídate.

Le respondieron ambos mayores al unísono a lo que se miraron con una mueca en el rostro mientras veían al más bajo alejarse.

\- Es imposible ocultárselo a Gon, nos dejó solos a propósito para que arreglemos nuestro asunto.

Concluyo el Kuruta sentándose tranquilamente en la cama mientras se quitaba el chaleco de pesas de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Tú crees?

Pregunto inocente el aspirante a estudiante de medicina al tiempo que también se despojaba del peso extra, lo que molesto aún más al rubio.

\- Leorio, eres demasiado ingenuo.  
\- ¡¿Yo ingenuo?! ¡Creo que quien no entiende varias cosas aquí eres tú!  
\- Eso lo dice quien trato a su amigo como una mujer fácil.

Soltó agresivamente esa frase cruzando los tobillos con los ojos cerrados sentado sobre la cama en pose de meditación intentando no perder la calma, mientas Leorio lo miraba echando rabia parado en medio de la habitación con las manos echas puños.

\- ¡¿Eso es lo que en realidad crees?!

Kurapika abrió los ojos lentamente, no se encontraban rojos pero su expresión era muy seria y se abstuvo a responder.

\- Lo siento... Tienes razón. Buenas noches.

Para sorpresa de Kurapika quien esperaba que Leorio saltara hecho una fiera sobre él como en cualquiera de sus discusiones, lo vio cambiar completamente de expresión yéndose a acostar de manera desanimada dándole la espalda, fue como si algo dentro de él se rompiera con sus palabras.

\- Leorio...

Preocupado lo llamo desde su cama sin obtener respuesta y se puso en pie acercándose de a poco.

\- Leorio... Lo siento, no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa, pero... No quiero perder tu amistad, me siento muy bien a tu lado y... Me asusta la idea de no volver a verte, es por eso que tras el examen de Hunter decidí acompañar a Gon, no solo por su bien y el de Killua, sino porque eso significaba estar más tiempo contigo...

Leorio se enderezo en la cama volteando a verlo aun desanimado pero con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos.

\- ¿En verdad crees que eso que sientes es amistad?

Los ojos azules se asombraron ante la pregunta y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos sin saber que contestar arrodillado junto a la cama. El más alto le extendió una mano que este acepto ayudándolo a sentarse a su lado, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación apenas iluminada por la luna.

\- Kurapika eres muy importante para mí, no quiero lastimarte, nunca pensé usarte... A mi también me asusta la idea de perderte.

Algo avergonzado de admitirlo se rasco la nuca desviando la vista y el rubio sonrió notando su sonrojo.

\- Lamento haberte juzgado.  
\- No hay problema, creo que es mi culpa haberte dado esa impresión.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y esta vez fue Kurapika quien se animó a depositar un pequeño y tímido beso en los labios de Leorio que de inmediato fue correspondido con calidez. Las dudas, miedos e inseguridades que invadían al Kuruta se disipaban a medida se entregaba a aquel beso cuando ya no sintió la presión sobre sus labios sino en su cuello y volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose de espaldas sobre la cama.

\- Es... Espera...

Tomo al más alto de los hombros separándolo un poco para que lo mire a la cara, gesto que preocupo a este quien había comenzado a divertirse y ya no tenía intenciones de ir marcha atrás.

\- ¿Y Gon?

Leorio suspiro internamente de alivio al saber que solo aquella era la preocupación del rubio y sonrió pícaro volviendo sobre su cuello subiendo hasta su oreja jugueteando con su aro.

\- Tú fuiste quien dijo que nos dejó solos para que resolvamos nuestros asuntos… Además sea o no eso cierto seguramente está entrenando en el bosque, tenemos tiempo suficiente.

Le susurro de manera lasciva lo que causo un escalofrío en el cuerpo del joven Kuruta quien se aferró a su camisa largando un suspiro en el que inconscientemente abrió más las piernas y el morocho aprovecho para acomodar su cintura entre ellas, rozando más sus cuerpos sobre la ropa.  
Besos, susurros, roses, suspiros, caricias sobre la ropa que iban y venían de un cuerpo al otro entre más y más besos cada vez más intensos, una atracción mutua que retenían casi sin notarlo desde que se conocieron.

\- ¡Ah..!

Esta vez no fue un suspiro sino un pequeño gemido lo que escapo de entre los labios de Kurapika quien de inmediato tapo su boca avergonzado.

\- Tranquilo, nadie nos va a oír.  
\- Pero los empleados de la mansión, incluso Gon, deben estar cerca… No creo que esto sea correc... Mhhh

Su preocupada mente de pronto se vio interrumpida por el placer que le causaba aquella mano frotando su entrepierna sobre la ropa mientras era besado apasionadamente, su delgadas prendas lo hacía sentir cada caricia casi como si estuviera desnudo y a su vez Leorio se deleitaba con los espasmos de ese cuerpo sin el apuro de sacarle la ropa, o no al menos hasta que sintió la terrible necesidad de degustar su piel.  
El futuro medico se quitó la camisa y despojo al rubio de sus camisetas para continuar con los pantalones encontrándose con una dificultad no planeada.

\- ¿Cómo rayos se desata esto?

Kurapika rio encargándose de sus propios pantalones quitándoselos sin apuro lo que a la vista de Leorio fue muy sexy, pero lo que realmente elevo su temperatura al máximo fue verlo desprenderle los suyos. Sin poder esperar más lo acorralo en la cama boca abajo bajándole la ropa interior, le hizo lamer sus dedos y luego lo penetro con ellos poco a poco sumando más, moviéndolos dentro.

\- ¡Ah! ¡AH!

El rubio sorprendido por la repentina maniobra se encontraba tan exitado y relajado que no tuvo a tiempo a reaccionar cuando se encontró con esos dedos frente a sus labios que instintivamente lamio, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue aquella sensación al tenerlos dentro, no era parte de su personalidad dejarse dominar de aquella manera pero no podía negar que le gustaba, el placer que sentía superaba aquello, solo aquí, solo con él, era algo que no se había animado a admitir hasta ahora.  
Si bien no había comenzado oficialmente con sus estudios de Medicina contaba con el conocimiento de lecturas previas como cualquier interesado en la materia, de las cuales anotomía era una de ellas y en ese momento agradecía viendo como sus acciones lograban gemidos y espasmos de placer en aquel cuerpo.

\- Kurapika, quiero sentirte…  
\- Ah… Ah… Hazlo…

Aquel sensual pedido susurrado en su oreja sumado al embriagante calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo le decían que no iba a durar mucho más y lo quería todo, ya había llegado demasiado lejos y no pensaba retroceder en el momento en el que lo estaba pasando tan bien sin importar las consecuencias.  
Tras esa respuesta Leorio no dudo en retirar los dedos terminando de quitarse la ropa rápidamente, y alzándole las caderas un poco, apoyo la punta de su miembro en la entrada del rubio comenzando a penetrarlo lentamente.

\- ¡Argggghhhhh…!

Los ojos de Kurapika brillaron escarlata en la oscuridad ante el dolor y los cerro fuertemente mientras le brotaban las lágrimas, hundiendo los dedos como garras en las sabanas y apretando los dientes; Leorio continuo intentando hacerle el mínimo daño posible hasta introducirse todo lo que le permitió ese estrecho cuerpo, espero unos segundos prudentemente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Relájate…  
\- Agh… Eso… Intento…

Se arqueo sobre él poniendo un brazo ante sus labios y poco a poco sus movimientos de cadera se transformaron en embestidas. En ese momento el Kuruta noto porque Leorio había puesto ese brazo ahí, lo mordió ahogando sus gemidos en él y a la vez ayudándole a soportar el dolor.

\- ¡Mhhh…! ¡Mhhhh..! ¡Mhhhhh…!

No supo exactamente cuando la punción se trasformó en placer, el vaivén de caderas, la agitada respiración del contrario en su espalda, las gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, y sobre todo sentirlo entrar en él una y otra vez lo estaban volviendo loco al punto de perder la noción de todo. Mientras quien dominaba la situación no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente, no era la primera vez que se sumía en una situación así, pero jamás la había sentido con tanta intensidad.  
Ambos se encontraban al límite cuando el rubio fue el primero en acabar sobras las sabanas con un gran gemido que no pudo evitar ni siquiera ocupando su boca con el brazo de Leorio, y poco después intensificando sus embestidas llego este dentro del más bajo.

\- Ah… Ah… Ufff…

Deshizo la intromisión desplomándose a su lado mientras recuperaba el aliento y lo vio de igual forma relajarse terminando de recostarse con los ojos cerrados y acaricio sus rubios cabellos.

\- Kurapika…

Este volvió a entre abrir los ojos mirándolo y noto como lentamente el tono rojizo volvía a ser azulado, era algo realmente precioso de presenciar.

\- Leorio… Sé que… Inevitablemente nuestros caminos se volverán a separar… Pero siempre estaré pensando en ti.

El más alto sonrió algo tristemente, eso era algo que ya sabía y tenía muy en cuenta, pero escucharlo de sus labios le dolía aún más, esa parte fría y racional de Kurapika era algo que amaba y odiaba de igual forma a la vez.

\- Y yo en ti, Kurapika… Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

El Kuruta asintió con una sonrisa sintiendo como la caricia en sus cabellos se trasladaba suavemente a su mejilla pero rompiendo con aquel hermoso momento se levantó con dificultad adolorido para vestirse y dirigirse a su cama antes de que llegara el menor.

\- Buenas noches.  
\- Buenas noches.

FIN.


End file.
